


Dead Fun

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Edge is an eloquent bastard, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk speaks with SOUL, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Inspired by Tyranttortoise, Multi, Papyrus is a snarky cinnamon roll, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a cinnamon roll, Reader is a ghost, Reader-Insert, frisk is mute, ghost magic that is, nisi, reader has anxiety, reader has magic, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: The living have always been scared of ghosts and skeletons. After all, they represented death and dying in the eyes of humans.But did anyone ever ask ifghostsfeared the living?





	1. Spirited Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [The Skeletons and the NOT Pot Dealer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418924) by [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry). 



> Or in which the Reader is a ghost that doesn't realize they're dead and it scared shitless of the living and the skeleton bros.

The loud noises filtered up through the aged floorboards, sending shivers up your spine. You collapsed against the wall and whimpered softly.

You were never going to be free, were you?

You moved from your parents’ house to be free from the near constant yelling the pervaded it; whether it was your parents’ shouted arguments about money or your little sister, there was too much noise. Ebott City was no better for your sanity. You practically fled to the outskirts of the city with your determination to be free of the constant bombardment.

The house you bought was located closer to Mt. Ebott than the city. You spent most of your savings on the modest cabin, but the sense of freedom was worth it. Best of all, you were far enough from the city that you could see the stars at night.

Then it all changed.

Strange creatures suddenly began to haunt your home and all your things were gone. These creatures terrified you; the few times you tried to touch them, you phased through them and a few of them would let out such piecing shrieks. Your fear left you too exhausted to do anything.

A soft voice filtered through your ears and roused you from your tired daze. The sight of the small brunette child standing beside you left you staring confusedly at them.

“…what..?” The question slipped out of your mouth before panic bubbled up. “You need to get out, kiddo. Please, you need leave. This house is haunted,” you said urgently. “Full of- of screaming, screechy things- please, you have to get out of here! I- what?” You faltered at the look on the child’s face. “Don’t… don’t you believe me?”

 _“Yes,”_ came the soft reply. The fact that the child’s mouth wasn’t moving didn’t register with your mind. _“I suppose the living must feel a little like a haunting to the dead, especially my friends. They do look a bit like a human skeleton after all.”_

“What do you mean the living?” Your voice cracked. “I’m not dead! I can’t be dead; I’m still here!”

 _“Miss, believe me, you’re not alive anymore. Just come with me, I can prove it,”_ the child pleaded with you. _“I’m not lying, come downstairs. I can prove it.”_

You worried your lower lip between your teeth before acquiescing to the request. It took you a moment to stand up, your body protesting the action the whole way, but you managed. The small brunette led you down the folding staircase and through the house towards the source of the loud noises.

You felt faint as you head closer. Tremors were crawling through your body when the child reached the doorway.

Run away.

_Run away._

**_Run away._ **

_“Guys, did you know your house was haunted by a ghost?”_

“haunted, ha. really funny, kiddo.”

“NYEH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HUMAN?”

“THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP- EDGE DOES NOT BELIEVE SUCH NONSENSE, WORTHLESS HUMAN! IF THERE WAS ANOTHER MONSTER HERE, THEY WOULD HAVE SHOWN THEMSELVES OUT OF RESPECT FOR MY TERRIFYING PROWESS!”

“heh, sure, boss." The speaker chuckled nervously. "must be why no one’s seen dis ‘spook’. ya sure ya not seein' things, brat?”

You slowly backed away from the doorway. If you were quick enough, you could make it back to your little annex and hide.

“well, what do we have here? why don’t you turn around and **g r e e t  a  p a l.** ” A whimper escaped you as you turned to face the speaker. Seeing a skeleton almost the same height as you dressed in a basketball shorts and, you noted faintly, fuzzy pink slippers was more terrifying that it should have been.

“….eep…” You managed to squeak before you vision faded to black.

 

* * *

 

**_*Frisk’s POV*_ **

“hey, frisk, did you know the lady in the hall?” Frisk turned around and saw Sans standing in the doorway.

 _“You scared her away, didn’t you?”_ When Sans looked away with a whistle, they tossed their hands in the air and let out a noiseless screech. _“SANS! WHY?!”_

“so you know her?” Sans asked in lieu of an answer.

_“Not exactly?”_

“what do you mean by ‘not exactly,’ kid? you didn’t bring some stranger into our house, did you?”

“WHAT ARE YOU AND THE WORM TALKING ABOUT?” Edge snapped at the two. “ARE YOU PLAYING AN UNCOUTH PRANK ON THE TERRIBLE EDGE?”

“BROTHER, WHAT LADY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Frisk turned to face Papyrus with a weak smile after motioning for Sans to answer first.

“there was a human woman in the hall-” he gestures behind him- “waiting not far from the doorway. tibia honest, i’m not sure why no one noticed her standing there. so, kid, mind explaining why she was there?”

 _“I was trying to, Sans!”_ Frisk huffed in frustration. _“She was already here, anyways; that lady was the ghost I was trying to prove that was in your house. But noooo. No one believed me! Now she’s hiding and I have to go look for her all over again. Do you realize how HARD it is to find a ghost?!”_

“sans, brat, someone mind explainin’ what t'actual fuck is goin’ on here?” growled an annoyed Red. “what ghost are ya two morons talkin’ ‘bout?”

Frisk turned towards the red-eyed skeleton and stared. _“I just told you your house is haunted by a ghost lady. I JUST TOLD YOU.”_

“ease up there, kiddo,” Honey said as he stretched. “he’s just as confused as we all are. so there’s a ghost in our house, ya said, and i’m gonna venture a guess that the ghost isn’t a monster like us.”

 _“If I wasn’t so upset right now,”_ Frisk remarked, _“I’d kiss you. She’s not a monster, but she is really a ghost.”_

“I AM CONFUSED, HUMAN. HOW CAN A GHOST NOT BE A MONSTER? HUMANS CANNOT BECOME GHOSTS, RIGHT?”

“OF COURSE, THEY CAN’T. THEY’RE WEAK CREATURES WITH NO MAGIC, YOU DUNCE.” Edge sneered in disgust at Papyrus.

“watch it, edge,” Sans warned as Papyrus cringed away from the tall, scarred skeleton.

He scoffed, unafraid of Sans' glare. “HE WAS ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS, EVEN BABYBONES’ KNOW THAT HUMANS CAN’T BECOME GHOSTS.”

“calm down, both of ya.” Honey stood from the couch and gave both skeletons a grin. “no need to start rattling bones over this. why don’t we try to find this ghost girl and have a talk with her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what doesn't get spooked easily?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


	2. Spook the Spook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or in which Edge terrifies our favorite spook and she officially meets the skeleton families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [Author_Of_Sin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin) for helping me with Edge and Red. Also, thank you [NihilismPastry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry) for helping me with a bit I needed.

The darkness that enveloped you after your sudden meeting with the short skeleton in the fuzzy slippers felt stifling. Time seemed to crawl to a halt and extend into an eternity while you were in the darkness. It was a strange type of darkness- your confused mind barely understood what was happening- that was darker than the darkest dark, yet still it was even darker.

Breathing was hard; something about the air felt too heavy for your lungs. Your instincts told your lungs to take in more of the strange air and ease the slow burn that followed each breath. The burning only increased as your heart started to demand more oxygen to deliver. Panic started to set in as you began feeling lightheaded. It felt like ages between breaths that wouldn’t last long.

Can’t breathe.

Can’tbreathe.

_Can’tbreathe._

**_Can’tbreathe-!_ **

You fell to your knees with a ragged gasp, starving lungs pulling in huge gulps of air. Tears rolled down your face as your blood pounded in your ears; terror induced adrenaline still flooded your very being and paralyzed you.

A wordless shriek of surprise startled you from your panic attack, your heart thudding to a momentary halt for a beat.

You turned your blurry gaze from the dark wood floor to a pair of red, high-heeled boots and up towards the owner’s face. The tall skeleton, Edge you faintly recall his name, towered over you like a giant would an ant. He certainly looked at you like you were an insect.

“WHO DARES INTRUDE INTO MY TERRITORY? WHO ARE YOU, WORM? SPEAK!” snarled Edge as he glared down at you.

You flinched away from him, your body trembling worse than a leaf in the middle of a hurricane. “Puh-puh-please.” You barely managed to force out the pathetic plea through your panicked panting.

He growled, stalking your every move and pinned you with his furious glare. “CEASE YOUR MEWLING AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF, PEASANT! I WILL NOT GRACE YOU WITH ANOTHER OPPORTUNITY! MERCY IS NOT IN MY NATURE, CREATURE," he spits the last word as if it disgusts him, utterly.

Behind him, a shorter, slightly pudgy skeleton (Wait, _pudgy_? How does _that_ work, exactly?) with a very similar color scheme—if far less pointy—clings to the edge of the doorframe, peeking fearfully in the room at the taller monster. "b-boss?"

The skeleton towering over you turns, screeching back at the shorter one, "WHAT?!"

The smaller skeleton recoils at the taller's tone, beads of sweat beginning to form on his skull- a sight that has you, in the back of your mind, wondering how skeletal anatomy works- as he musters his courage to speak. "th'kid seems t'think it's not tryin’ ta invade us or nuthin'. says it was stuck here from b'fore we was here."

The larger skeleton gestured angrily as he replied, “I DO NOT FUCKING CARE, RED. DID I ASK FOR YOUR INPUT?” He waited until 'Red' fervently shook his head before continuing, “I DID NOT THINK SO. NOW EITHER SHUT YOUR USELESS TRAP OR GET OUT!” He whipped right back around to face you, bending at the waist with one hand fisted on his hip bone, the other curling into the wainscoting just above you as he snarled down at you. “ANSWER, YOU MEWLING QUIM!”

“Y-Y/n!” You squeak out in fear, your heart hammering your chest as your distress worsened. The temperature of the bedroom seemed to drop from pleasantly warm to almost glacial within a matter of minutes; the lights in Edge’s room flickered wildly. A quiet gasp came from the doorway as one of Edge’s silk-covered pillows flew from the bed behind you and slammed into his face with a harsh thump. “Muh-my name is Y/n!”

Edge bent further down, nearly nasal bridge to nose with you. "Y-Y-Y/N? WHAT SORT OF TRAVESTY OF A NAME IS THAT? DID YOUR PARENTS HAVE A SPEECH IMPEDIMENT? WERE THEY INCOMPETENT?" He scoffs. "ENOUGH! FAR MORE PRESSING IS MY NEXT QUESTION: _WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"_

The lights in his eyes, each a searing red that feels like it's burning your retinas with their brightness, snap searchingly over your form from one point to another, as if he could find the answer in your mere existence. When the pillow smacks him in the face, he immediately bats it away, blinking down at it in shock, then shrieking wordlessly in an indignation that he seems to be having difficulty expressing with his usual eloquence.

“I-I don’t know!” You sobbed as you tried to get further away from him. His shrieking sent another shot of terror-induced adrenaline through your veins. A series of loud pops echoed through the room and down the hall, followed by tinkling of shattering glass and scent of burning filling the air. The chill in the air was getting worse; each breath taken was exhaled as a puff of mist. “I swear, I don’t know!”

Edge’s books and battle figures flew from their homes on the bookshelves and desk to the floor. Several more of his pillows slammed into him, all in your unconscious attempt to get him away from you.

The smaller skeleton jumps at nearly every one of the pops behind him, his phalanges gripping the door-frame with a desperate sort of urgency.

"boss! dat shit ain't me! dat little shit's doin' it—gotta be!" He winces as his 'boss' gets smacked a few more times in the head, practically shriveling down into his coat's fur, as if that'll somehow make Edge notice him less.

Edge doesn't seem to care, either way. He's too busy losing his ever-loving shit over your 'impertinence'. It takes quite a few minutes of him screaming at you before it begins to sink in that scaring you more only makes his situation worse. The moment realization dawns, he abruptly goes quiet. The silence, after so much ruckus, is quite nearly deafening and certainly thick with tension. The creak of bones pierces the moment, as he squats down in front of you, elbows rested on his femurs non-threateningly. "You. Creature. ...'Y/n'." It's the quietest you've heard him speak yet; so quiet, you almost miss it, after the long hush preceding it.

The silence gave you the chance to start calming down from the overwhelming fear that had been, and still was, coursing through you. You flinched away from him when he crouched down; the intimidating monster had terrified you more than he would ever believe. The violent burst of activity that stemmed from your emotional state started to ease up- where things were flying from their original places, they merely trembled in time with the ghostly human.

“Yeh-yeh-yes?” You stuttered after what felt like an eternity of tense silence- in reality, it took ten minutes for you to regain enough control of your motor functions and speak.  Your eyes darted from Edge to Red and back to Edge warily even as the dread that sat like a weight in your chest tried to ease. “Whuh-what do you want...?”

“I Wish For You To Calm Down,” the skeletal monster stated quietly- something that seemed to pain him- as he took a deep breath. “I Will Not Hurt You If You Calm Down… ‘Y/n’. Now, I Want You To Explain To Me How You Came To Be Here… As Best As You Can.”

“U-uh, I was in a void...?” Your answer was more of a question as you tried to explain. A sharp breath comes from Red, though you paid it no mind. You were focused on your explanation and the strange darkness that still lingered in your thoughts. “I-I don’t know, huh-honestly. I wuh-was in the huh-hall one moment and then I-I was in this dark… darkness where I couldn’t breathe-” you take a shuddering breath and start to unconsciously scratch at your biceps harshly- “and it was so scary, then I was here and you were yelling at me and I got scared and I-I’m so sorry…!”

The trembling began to intensify once more as panic buzzed around your stomach like a hive of angry bees. Your lungs took in shallow gasps as you fell into a panic attack. Vaguely, you could hear voices shouting- Edge’s was distinctive even to your foggy mind- and feel a pair of arms wrap around your torso, pinning down your arms.

“easy there, missy,” drawled your captor in a calm voice. “why don’t ya try to breathe with me, huh? just take a deep breath-” you feel his chest expand against your back with his exaggerated breath, and you copy it after several shaky, shallow tries- “good job, now let it out slowly. very good, nice and slow. now do it again for me, alright? just focus on your breathing, on my voice. easy does it.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_*Sans’ PoV*_ **

Sans watched as the ghostly woman fidgeted with the hem of her cream sweater- practically hiding behind Honey- and resisted the urge to rub his nasal ridge. This entire situation was a headache waiting to happen.

“so,” he summarized carefully, “you’re Y/n, the previous homeowner, and you woke up to us living in your house about a month ago. you honestly have no clue what’s going on do you, kid? no idea as to _how_ you ended up a ghost either.”

The negative shaking on her head had Sans swallowing a sigh. Y/n had stopped speaking after stumbling and fumbling over her words to tell the skeletal household her story; it didn’t bother him much, her not speaking that is, because he was used to it with Frisk.

“ya know, dis is a whole new kinda fucked up,” Red groaned, already annoyed by the ghost's fearful demeanor. She cringed as if the golden toothed skeleton’s words smacked her in the face.

“I REFUSE TO LET THIS UNCONTROLLED CREATURE RESIDE IN THE SAME HOUSE, MUCHLESS THE SAME AREA, AS A MONSTER AS TERRIBLE AS I,” Edge snarled as he slammed his hands on the coffee table. “IT IS A DANGER AND DESERVES TO BE PUT DOWN!”

“THE GHOST IS NO MORE DANGEROUS THAN ANY OTHER MONSTER, OH _TERRIBLE_ EDGE,” Papyrus snarked from across the table, his eyes narrowed. “IT IS NOT _HER_ FAULT THAT YOU REACTED SO HARSHLY AND SCARED HER.”

“YES, ANY _MONSTER_. IT IS NOT A MONSTER, AND IT’S BARELY EVEN HUMAN.”

“SHE IS NOT AN _IT_ , EDGE! MISS GHOST HAS A NAME, USE IT.”

Papyrus was such a cool brother, Sans thought with a smile.

“I SHALL NOT USE IT.”

“PAPYRUS, EDGE, PLEASE CALM DOWN! YOU’RE MAKING MISS GHOST NERVOUS!” Blueberry was right in saying that; the air had a chill to it and the lights that didn’t burst were flickering slightly. He glanced over at Y/n whom had buried her face in Honey’s hoodie, visibly shivering as the voices grew louder and Edge’s grew angrier.

“easy does it, missy,” Honey murmured quietly to her, “just breathe. no one’s gonna hurt ya, even if edge sounds like an ass-” Edge protested angrily at the insult as Red glared at the monster talking- “you’re safe, so don’t panic. paps and blue don’t mean to scare you, but you gotta get used to them if you’re gonna still live here, missy.”

“I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN, I REFUSE TO HAVE AN UNTAMED ANIMAL IN THE SAME BREATHING SPACE AS ME, MUCH LESS THE SAME ABODE,” Edge barked as his eye sockets narrowed into a vicious glare. “RED, GET RID OF IT OR I WILL!”

“g-got it, boss. i’ll make sure th’spook’s otta here pronto.” Red sweat beaded on Red’s cranium as he stood from under his brother’s glare.

“uh, no you’re not. the kid’s got as much right to be here as we do,” Sans stated slowly while said spook curled further into Honey’s hoodie. “remember, frisk said that Y/n was here first, so she’s allowed to stay. besides, where would she go? she doesn’t have a ghost of a chance on her own right now. you saw how spooked she was by edge; she’s as harmless as monster kid or babybones.”

“SHE ATTACKED ME.”

“YES, SHE ATTACKED YOU,” Papyrus paused before smiling at Edge, “AND DID THOSE PILLOWS HURT, OR WAS IT YOUR EGO THAT TOOK THE BLOWS FOR YOU?”

Sans winced at the screech that tore its way out of the scarred monster’s throat, a motion that was echoed by several others. He had to choke down laughter, though, when one of the throw pillows smacked Edge in the chest and silenced him.

“MISS GHOST, PLEASE CALM DOWN,” Blue requested from beside her and his brother, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back. “YOU’RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF IF YOU DON’T CALM DOWN. THOUGH IT IS NOT AS MAGNIFICENT AS MINE, JUST LISTEN TO MY BROTHER’S VOICE AND IGNORE EDGE, PLEASE. YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT WITH US; MY BROTHER IS VERY GOOD AT KEEPING PEOPLE SAFE.”

Y/n responded quietly, her words muffled by the orange cloth she buried her face in, but Sans caught her subtle relaxing under Blue’s phalanges. He was sure the others had caught it too.

“so, it’s settled,” he said after a while. “y/n is staying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what doesn't have panic attacks?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


	3. Cooking with a Spook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader meet Blue and Honey officially and we learn something interesting things.

The suffocating darkness barely managed to keep a hold of you as you were jerked from the nightmare by an unfamiliar bass in your ear and a firm grip around your torso. You took in deep, shaky breaths, the pungent odor of tobacco and burnt herbs slowly filling your lungs.

“easy there, missy,” the skeletal monster said slowly, holding you close to him while the rattling noises slowly stopped and the chill in the air began to fade away. “you were having a bad dream, weren’t ya?” You gave him a jerky nod, sleep still heavy in your limbs. “you don’t need to talk ‘bout it, but i don’t mind listening when you decide to. nightmares aren’t good to bottle up for too long.”

“Suh-sorry,” You apologized, inhaling deeply before a slow exhale, “for the… the panicking and the muh-mess. It was… was uncalled for.” You shifted in his hold, the feeling of hard bones against your chest an off-putting sensation- the fact that you’re able to touch him now is perplexing enough.

“did ya mean to cause the bulbs to burst or hit edge with the pillows?” You shook your head and the skeleton continued to speak, “it may not've been called for, but you were terrified out of your wits when it happened. mind tellin' me why ya were freakin’ out so bad, besides that bit ‘bout the darkness? tibia honest, seemed a bit like overkill.”

You worried your bottom lip, a mixture of embarrassment and shame filling your gut, as a short period of silence fell between them. You weren’t sure how to explain yourself without seeming like an ass or rude.

“I, uh, I have problems… with loud noises and people in general?”  The skeleton shifted against you, his silence urging you to continue. “People make me nervous, but… you know how angry people yell and get louder? It, um, it makes me panic because I think they’re angry at me and it hurts, uh, it hurts my head?” A noise of frustration escapes your throat as you buried your face in the orange hoodie. “Because they’re so loud; loudness hurts.”

The creaking of hinges was accompanied by a cheerful greeting, “GOOD MORNING, BROTHER AND MISS GHOST!”

You flinched at the suddenness of Blue’s voice, a quiet squeaking noise crawling out of your throat. Your silent plea to hide went unanswered.

“morning, bro,” Honey replied as he patted your head. “missy here is a bit spooked from a bad dream, so ya might want to use your inside voice.”

“MY APOLOGIES- erm, I mean, my apologies, Miss Ghost; I didn’t mean to scare you. I am the Magnificent Blueberry, but you can call me Blue. It’s nice to meet you,” Blue said in a quieter voice as he approached the bed, stepping around several messily stacked books and carelessly thrown clothes. “Can I have your name?”

“I-I,” you stuttered before taking a deep breath through your nose and exhaling slowly. You pulled your face from Honey’s shoulder and turned to look at Blue. “Like… Like I said yesterday, uh, my name is Y/n. It’s really, erm, nice to meet you… too?”

“We didn’t have much of a chance to talk, but can I ask you about yourself? I want to know more about a pretty ghost living with us.” His words sent a rush of heat to your cheeks, his sincerity making you blush even more. “Are you alright?”

“Yeh-yes!” You squeaked. “You can, uh, ask me questions, and I’m fine.”

“Brilliant!” Blue flashed her a bright grin at your answer. “What did you do when you were alive, Miss Ghost?”

“Oh, uh,” You started to say before shifting awkwardly. Honey unwound his arms from your torso and let you scoot away from him, your eyes darting to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, before you started to speak again. “I was, um, a florist and a part-time librarian. Well, it was more I, uh, volunteered at the library; Amy always need the help with archival and minor book repairs, so… Yeah.”

“You were a florist?” You weren’t sure if you were seeing things when you saw stars flash in Blue’s sockets. “So, you must know a lot about the flowers on the Surface-” he took your hands into his gloved ones and pulled you closer to him- “and you can teach me about them. Please?”

You made a quiet noise and leaned away from him, your personal bubble popped several times over, as you tried to formulate a response. The older of the brothers beat you to it.

“bro, let the missy get settled in before askin’ about that.”

You were fascinated by the powder blue that crept up Blue’s face, confused by the almost-blush. Didn’t skeletons not have blood, or were you remembering biology wrong?

“Do you like tacos?”

Surprised by the random question, you took a moment to think it over. Tacos were something you had eaten often before when you lived with your parents; your little sister was obsessed with them. But they weren’t necessarily your favorite food- no, waffles took that spot in your stomach.

“I do like tacos,” you told Blue after thinking over your answer. “But, uh, they’re not my number one food. Do you like tacos?”

“Yes! They’re one of the foods I specialize in.” He beamed at you, pride and joy filling his voice. “Each taco I make are made with only the finest ingredients and the greatest of care. I would love to make you some as a friendly gift!”

Blue’s enthusiasm was infectious, you thought as a shy smile turned up the corners of your lips and you heard Honey chuckle behind you.

\--

You’re not sure exactly how you ended up in the kitchen with Blue and attempting to cook- keyword being attempting. Everything from the whisk to the frying pan went through you- or was that you went through them- as you tried to pick them up. Each attempt sent a flash of sadness off in your mind, reinforcing the fact that you weren’t living anymore.

“It’ll be alright. Miss Ghost!” Blue told you reassuringly, taking over when your attempt to scramble the eggs failed. The whisk had fallen through your hand when he had passed it to you. “You can talk with me while I show you how to make breakfast tacos.”

 “Ah-Alright.” You give him a weak smile and sighed. “Um, why do you want to learn about flowers?”

“They’re things of beauty, of so many meanings! I don’t want to insult someone when all I want to do is compliment them.” He whisked the eggs quickly, the familiar scraping of metal against ceramic and the swishing of the eggs and milk filling your ears. “And caring for them… They’re like people, all taking different things to live and grow. I want to grow the best garden I can so I can share the beauty with others!”

His passionate words had you relaxing a bit, staring at him with a quiet fascination rather than the panicked anxiety you had been. You were still nervous, still filled with that panic that came from being so close to another living being, but you weren't as overwhelmed with it as you were before.

"Asphodels stand for 'my regrets follow you to the grave,'" you offered a moment later. "But, uh, for you, I would offer acacia..."

Blue looked at you curiously as he poured the mix into the heated, lightly oiled pan. You weren't sure when he got that far, perhaps you had spaced out when you were thinking about a flower that would fit him. "What does acacia stand for, Miss Ghost?"

You worried your bottom lip as you watched Blue scramble the eggs. "It, uh, friendship. It stands for friendship." Glancing at him from under your lashes, you fidgeted. "Because, uh, well... I hope to, um, eventually be friends, I guess?"

There was a moment of silence following your questioning statement. You couldn't even hear the sound of the spatula gently scraping against the frying pan. The hug, the tight squeeze you received from Blue nearly had you falling into a panic, and you would have fallen into a panic if it weren't for the soft words he purposely whispered into your ear.

"Why hope, Miss Ghost? Haven't we already begun a friendship?"

You weren't sure what to say. What do you say to something like that? Do all friendships start like this? You were so confused, but it was a happy sort of confusion... which also confused you beyond belief.

"I guess-" You were cut off by a loud voice, raised in an energetic greeting. "GOOD MORNING MISS SPOOK, BLUE! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?"

There was a moment of silence as Papyrus and Blue looked at the empty space where you were with confusion clear on their faces. Once again, you had disappeared from sight. 

 

And to think, it had all been going so _well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what can still touch things?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WRITER TAKES COMMISSIONS. CLICK THE LINK BELOW IF YOU WANT TO PLACE A COMMISSION.  
> [ ** _CLICK HERE FOR MORE INFO!_**](https://knight-shy.tumblr.com/post/166017932591/commission-rules)


End file.
